touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Komachi Onozuka
frame|right Introduction Komachi Onozuka, the derelict Shinigami of the Sanzu no Kawa (River Styx). She is the Grim Reaper of Gensokyo wielding the typical scythe. Despite her daunting appearance and the nature of her work, she is talkative and friendly. Although she is able to manipulate distance, she is very lazy with her job of ferrying souls to the afterlife and can usually be found napping on the job. Normal Moves 5A: A short upward poke with her scythe. Has a deceptively good vertical reach extending from about her knee to the tip of the scythe, making it is a pretty good anti-air melee. It also has a limited horizontal reach roughly the width of the scythe at the top, and slightly more narrow horizontal reach near the ground. 5AAAA: 4 hit combo. First hit is mid. Second hit takes one orb if blocked low. Third hit takes one orb if blocked low, and is Special and Super cancelable only. Fourth hit is Super cancelable only. Note that the third hit will miss on certain characters in corner. f.5A: Spinning slash. Wallbounces on hit. Takes one orb if blocked low. Pretty decent reach and stun once the attack happens, but the slow startup makes it difficult to use at times. 2A: Low poke with the handle of her scythe. Takes 1/2 orb if blocked high. Standard low jab. 3A: Upward angled slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Has a blind spot and can whiff at point blank or particularly against crouchers, but it's still a really good move against standing or jumping opponents, or in chains/juggles. 6A: Komachi reaches out with her scythe, then pulls it in with a long recovery animation. Launches opponent towards you on hit. Takes one orb if blocked high. Does not cancel into B bullets. This move is rather deceptive in appearance for a couple of reasons: the initial thrust Komachi does will not hit, the only part that hits is when she drags the scythe back to her. It also appears like a mid or high attack, but it's really a low attack. However, the attack extends horizontally from Komachi all the way to the tip of the scythe even when she is dragging it back, so it has pretty good horizontal reach, but the vertical reach is only about as high as the scythe itself. 6A: Charged 6A. Crushes if blocked high. High launch towards you on hit. Super cancelable only. j.A: Jumping kick. Standard use. j.6A: Jumping slash. While this seems like it's just an airborne version of f.5A, it actually isn't. This move is angled slightly upwards, whereas f.5A is angled slightly downwards. Though, the startup speeds are about the same. You can chain into j.6A from j.A for aerial combat. j.2A: Overhead slash. Groundbounces on hit. Large hitbox that hits in front of, below, and behind Komachi. Really good crossup, but fairly slow startup speed. (GRAVE DIGGER) D6A: Dashing 5a. Takes one orb if blocked low. D6B: Sliding kick. Takes one orb if blocked high. Grazes. D6C: Overhead slash. Takes one orb if blocked low. Large blind spot directly in front of Komachi. Really poor startup speed but surprisingly good vertical and horizontal reach. Use sparingly at max range. Bullet Moves 5B: Throws out a wave of six coins, amusingly dubbed the "money shot". 5B: As 5B, but with ten coins. 6B: As 5B, but with a slight upward angle. 6B: As 6B, but with ten coins. 2B: A wave of eight coins at roughly a sixty degree angle upwards. 5C: A small purple ghost that moves in a slow spiral forward. Can absorb several bullets before disappearing. On hit, block, or nullified by bullets, leaves a small puff that stays on screen for about a second. 2C: Komachi slams her scythe into the ground, blowing up any ghosts on screen. 6C: Two spinning wind bullets, one above the other. Moves forward fairly quickly. Has a blind spot right in front of Komachi. j.5B: Aerial 5B. j.5B: Aerial 5B. j.2B: As j.5B, but with a downward angle. j.2B: As j.2B, but with ten coins. j.6B: Ten coins in roughly a horizontal line. j.5C: Aerial 5C. j.6C: Aerial 6C. j.2C: As j.6C, but at a sharp downward angle. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos *'Off 6A: 6A 623B j6A' Hits: 7 Damage: 1843 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Off a 6A. *'Off 6A: 6A 6B 6C' Hits: 9 Damage: 1973-1975 Varies on opponent Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Off a charge 6A. This will not work if Komachi is at the tip of her 6A range, as the enemy will fail to be cross uped. You must reverse input when they fly over you, so the real input would be 6A 4B 4C. Midscreen BnB: 5AA 5B/6B 6C Hits: 10 Damage: 2255 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: DOES NOT WORK ON REMI, 5AA DOES NOT COMBO! Do 5A 6B 6C instead. 6B version is for guaranteed max damage on most characters, 5B you have to wait for all the coins to hit before doing 6C, 6B you can just mash it out. 6B version will not work on Suika, however. This only works in the corner point blank against Sakuya, Tenshi, and Komachi, against those three you can tack on 214B at the end. Slightly outside of the corner you can tack on 236C for everyone. *'Corner BnB: 5AAA 623B J6A' Hits: 9 Damage: 2454 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: DOES NOT WORK ON REMI. Use 5A 6B 623B JA on her. IAD j.2A land j.2A 6C (midscreen) or 2C (corner) - Max limit. About 2k damage. Useful for following up when j.2A hits. j.2A (5D if you're too far away) 5AA 2B (Make sure to neutral jump) j.a j.6a -2.4k, Ensures knock down, and 22bc can be added right after j.6a if you want to move your opponent. 3A 2B j.A j.6A - Corner or near corner use. Follow up for if you ever land a 3A. Roughly 1600 to 2000 damage depending on distance to the corner. Frame Data